Homecoming
by Katniss72500
Summary: Jeanmarco week- Day 3. Suck it up, Jean. Its just a simple question.


I couldn't do this. He was too adorable, too sweet, and too perfect to actually say yes to going out with me, much less to homecoming. Instead of actually trying to talk to him, I've just been kind of quietly stalking him. I've noticed just about every little quirk he has and counted almost all of the freckles on his face. I'm just so unreasonably shy around him. If he even takes a glance at me I'll blush for five minutes afterwards.

It's not that I'm all mushy and bashful. It's usually the opposite. I normally carry myself with confidence and if I wanted a girl under my arm, I would just flash her one of my world renowned smiles. They'll always say yes, I mess around with them for a bit, then move on to my next target.

But Marco was different. I was genuinely interested in him. I wanted to kiss him, hold him tightly, run my fingers through his hair, and make him happy. My problem was that I don't know how to show sincere emotions; well that and the small fact that I wasn't out as bi yet. I didn't even know it until I saw him. Either way, I knew I had to ask him today.

I sat anxiously in the last class of the day, counting down the seconds until the bell rang and I would be free to talk to him. Finally, the dull ring reverberated through the building and I shot out of my seat. I was the first person out the door, unsurprisingly. I probably killed an innocent in my rush. Almost running, I made my way to the library where I knew he hung out after school. I stopped right outside the door and ran a hand through my hair, trying to make it look presentable in my reflection on the window.

_'Calm down, Jean. You've done this a million times before. The only difference is that he's a guy and you actually really like him and if you screw this up, you will be ashamed forever. No pressure', _I think.

I use these words to motivate me to walk in. I open the heavy door and enter with my head held high and an easygoing smirk on my face. The cold air inside the room hits me like a slap in the face almost like a warning of the weather about to strike soon. I stopped to say hi to the blond library assistant at the desk.

"Hey, Armin. Have you seen Marco?" I asked him while leaning on the table.

"Hi, Jean. I didn't expect to see you here. Why are you looking for Marco? I didn't know you two were friends." he says.

I hesitated before saying, "Uh we're not. I just need to ask him something."

Armin nodded in understanding and pointed to the back of the library.

"I saw him head over to the back behind those bookshelves."

I thank the blue-eyed brainiac and start making my way to where he pointed to. There, I find wooden chairs, a few tables, and occupying one of the few beanbag chairs, the cute freckled boy I sought reading a book. I feel the nervousness from before return but swallow it down for a moment. I plaster on my charming smirk and plop down in the beanbag chair next to him. He doesn't look up or acknowledge my presence at all.

Step 1: failed.

I try to get his attention by clearing my throat. He glances at me and smiles.

"Oh hi. You're Jean, right? Jean Kirschtein?" Marco greets me.

I freeze. I suddenly forget what I was going to say, his smile making me blush and draw a blank.

**MISSION FAILED. ABORT. ABORT.**

"O-oh um y-yeah, I'm Jean and y-you're cute."

_Nailed it_. That was not what I was supposed to say at all. But granted, it did sound pretty good if you look past the stuttering and look of complete horror in my eyes. It seemed to work on him because he blushed and replied.

"Thank you. You're not bad yourself."

My stomach was still in knots and the lump in my throat hasn't moved. I just want to get this over with so if he rejected me, it would be quick and easy.

In a rush of words, I asked him, "So I just wanted to ask... WillYouGoToHomecomingWithMe?"

_Smooth, Kirschtein, smooth_. This was going terribly. I carefully watched Marco process my words. His face mirrored my own shock for a second until he reached his decision and spoke up again with a beaming grin.

"Yeah. Of course I'll go with you. I really like you, Jean." he said with a tint of pink under his freckles. I can't believe he actually said yes! I'll need to get a suit, flowers, maybe a corsage if he wants one. I grin and regain my composure before I could squeal like a child.

"I really like you too, Marco. Anyways, I've got to get going. See you tomorrow."

I get up and start to go but remember something.

I turn back to Marco and tell him, "Since dates are supposed to match, I'll probably put on a black suit and a green tie."

I begin to leave again. I feel Marco grab my arm and pull me backward, making me fall into his lap. He leans into my ear and whispers, "You can put on whatever you want but I'll be the one to take them off in the end."

Those were basically the series of events that led up to Armin finding us making out on a beanbag chair half an hour later.


End file.
